Clash of Blood: Achina vs Chaya
Waking up in the morning Mornings were a bitch. That's what six-year-old Chaya was thinking, or at least something close to it, as she opened her eyes to the brilliant light of the sun pouring in. Groaning, she rolled out of bed, landing on her feet and planting herself into a sitting position. The sleep blurred her eyes, as well as the haze around her mind. And then a young 7 year old boy appeared out of nowhere in her face. "Hiya sis!! You're awake?" And then there was her brother. Annoying, hyperactive, overly cheerful... every emotion that she didn't have, or bring to the surface. He was the yin, and she was the yang. That simple fact alone would lead many to think that they would have had several confrontations before. They did. "Achina..." The girl spoke in a low tone. "It's morning. I am so not in the mood for you annoying attitude." She pushed herself off of the bed. Achina's tail twitched, just like his father. "You really need for energy in the morning Chaya." "Unlike you, dear brother...." She replied dryly, in the similar fashion that her mother used, as she used her hands to straighten out her hair. "I'm not a morning person." "You're just like mom." He groaned as he floated out of their room. "Cold!" The black-haired girl simply followed, closing her eyes in a serene fashion. "The same goes for you and dad..." She replied, smirking. Achina playfully launched an energy blast at his sister. She dodged. He was spotted. "Ahem!" Aurora's authoritive voice rang in both of their ears. She was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at them with her arms crossed. Achina turned. "Yes Mom?" She immediately turned around. "Expect to do two thousand push ups later this afternoon, just for that little stunt." She said gruffly, walking off. "That's harsh." Ahatake's laugh came out of nowhere. Chaya walked over beside her distressed brother, looking curiously. "Father?" She asked softly. "Well, you weren't so happy when I'' did the same thing..." The older female replied, raising an eyebrow. "Were you?" Ahatake sighed. "Achi, you don't have to do the push-ups!" He called out to his son. The kid's face lit up. "Dad get's me out of everything!" This did not suit well with Aurora, who narrowed her eyes in a murderous glare at her husband, along with a straight-lipped scowl. It would've even been a bit comical, in some circumstances. "Calm down, Aurora." Ahatake told her. "He was just playing around." The woman sighed in annoyance. "Fine..." She relented, turning her head away from him. "But don't expect me to be so lenient the next time he does it..." Achi floated over to his father. "Don't do it again, kid." Ahatake whispered. "You know how scary your mother can get!" "Right Dad." The boy replied. "So... what brings you up so early, mother and father?" Chaya asked politely, stepping down the stairs softly and prompting Aurora to look over at her, murderous expression fading. "We felt you kids Chi moving." Ahatake replied. "Since we're up guess we should eat?" "I've prepared breakfast..." Aurora said immediately, smiling a bit. "Alright!" The two male Saiyans cheered in unison. "Tch..." Chaya snorted, walking past the both her father and brother boldly. "People like you are always thinking about food in their bellies..." "And you dare call yourself a Saiyan." Achina gasped in mock horror. She said nothing, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Achina meanwhile used his tail to swing from the chandelier. He was laughing hysterically. His joy was short-lived, as Aurora flew up and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, pulling him back down to the ground. "You gonna laugh yourself to death and let your food get cold?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Sorry mom." Achina muttered, and sat down at his seat. Sierra and Leone walked it tightly draped over Seth. "Hiya people!" Surprisingly, Seth chose not to resist, arms hugged around both sisters, and a cool and sideways expression on his face. Ahatake's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" He asked his tone almost ice. If he wasn't so indifferent, Seth would've simply smirked amusedly at Ahatake's cold tone. Instead, he rolled his eyes a bit. "You should be more polite to a rape victim..." He drawled lazily. Ahatake did laugh at this. "I guess you're right." "Though.... it might have been 50/50 on that part...." And the twins laughed at this point. "What are these two doing up so early?" Lierra asked Aurora. The mother pressed her fingers to her temples, sighing. "I had to prepare breakfast early..." She replied. "I guess the food was enough to get Armen up." "Always is." Ahatake replied. "So what is everyones plans for today?" Immediately, even as she ate, Chaya's eyes glanced over at Achina for a moment, before they turned away. This didn't go unnoticed by the boy. "You have something to say, sis?" "Not of your concern." He began to charged a yellow energy ball. "What do you have to say to me?" This time, she raised her own hand, charing up an energy blast of her own in retaliation. "I said, it's not of your concern." She spat. "Now, unless you want me to roll your head on the floor, back down now." "Is that a challenge?" "If you want it to be." The black-haired girl smirked in an eerie manner. "Bring it on." "Mind taking it outside, then?" Aurora's voice interrupted, as she coughed a bit. "As much as I'd ''love to see a good fight, at least do it in a more open area." "True." Ahatake agreed with his wife, and went to teh microwave to pop some popcorn. "This should be fun." Achina floated out the door. "Come after me if you dare, little sis." He taunted. The glint flared into Chaya's eyes, but her movement was carefully controlled, as she slowly got up from her seat, heaving eaten mostly all of her food. Her footsteps stepping in the direction of her brother's voice, she retorted quietly towards him: "I'll make sure not to make you cry too much." His tail twitched as he landed on the ground and the rest of the household came out with popcorn and seats. "Hey Aurora if Chaya wins, I'll let you blow up a city of your choosing." Aurora cocked an eyebrow at her husband. "Hmmm..." SHe mused thoughtfully, folding her arms across her chest. "What's the catch?" "If Achi wins...well you'll see tonight. And if it's a draw we both get what we want." That made Aurora's eye raise even more, but a small smile creeped across her face. "Fair enough." She turned her attention back to the two young combatants, the "clone" of her seeming to take on her own challenging pose. Ahatake's mini-me took his own stance. "I've been waiting for a day I can hand your ass to you on a silver platter, Chaya." Achina told her. "Did Father tell you to use that phrase himself?" Chaya mused. "'Cause I doubt you came up with it all on your own." "Let's just get started." Achina hissed. He held his hands up above him. "MASENKO-HA!" He fired a massive golden yellow beam from his hands at his sister. Crouching herself, she leaped directly over the attack made on her person, landing back on her feet and flying at Achina at the next instant. Right as she arrived in front on him, Achina fired a Makousen-ball of chi- from his hand which he cupped in front of him, at her at point blank range. At first, the blow had seemed to connect on her person, exploding upon contact and leaving her enveloped in smoke. Yet, as it began to clear, a leg erupted from the cloud, catching a surprise Achina off guard and striking him in the chin. He cartwheeled back but managed to catch himself. "Nice." He complimented her before quickly firing a Gekiretsu Madan-continuous Masenko blasts-from both his hands. Raising her own hands up, she unleashed a volley of energy shots from her own palms, straight on into the mirroring attack in front of her. Smoke ensued from the attacks clash and Achina used that to his advantage. Appearing out of the smoke, he landed a punch on his sister's face sending her back a few feet. He wasted not time in firing a bolt of chi after her. Connecting with the stunned girl, it forced her to backflip in the air, skidding on her feet and one knee. "Ka...me...ha...me..." The boy chanted having cupped his hands at his side. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He fired the massive blue-white beam at his "enemy". Narrowing her black-pupiled eyes, the girl spread her feet outward, hands clutched at her side. A cold smirk came across her face, and the word she uttered was just like her brother's: broken down, and tense. "Ka...me..." The first two syllables, her own blue beam began to charge up in her hands. "Ha...me..." It gained the distinct and white-hot glow of the core. She widened her eyes and gritted her teeth as she shouted the last syllable needed. "HA!" Then, she let it erupt from her palms, straight into her brother's mirroring attack. "I knew I shouldn't have taught her that." Ahatake put one hand over his left eye, like he had a headache. The attacks clashed and resulted in a tie. The blasts were pushing into each other, chi whirling around the two combatants. "Guess dad spent some time with you after all." Achina muttered. As tempted as she was to fire back a retort of her own, Chaya instead decided to keep her mouth shut, focusing intensely on the ferocious energy struggle in front of her. Hair whipping around her head, she placed one foot behind her, in order to keep herself balance as she fed more energy into her attack. "Dead even." Achina thought, desperately trying to figure out a solution but coming up with none. "C'mon." He poured more power into his attack, slightly dragging his feet from the force. His sister was thinking the same thing, a scowl of frustration on her face."There has got to be away around this..." Stifling a grunt of exertion, she pushed forward, attempting to walk while forcing her blast even more and more. Sweat beaded down her face as she did so, her legs trying to motor themselves against the pressure. Achina did not lose any ground, pouring more power into his technique until finally, the clashes exploded and sent the two Saiyans flying off their feet. It was a hard landing for the Saiyan girl, as she skidded painfully on her back atop the rocky ground. Her burning back arched a bit in reaction, and her eyes shut tightly, stifling the yell that came from her throat. She pushed herself back onto her feet, her glaring eyes selecting Achina again. Achina, who had, collided with a boulder and got up clutching his head. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He groaned. "Ow!" WHOOSH! Chaya had disappeared. The next instant, a leg slammed into one of Achina's ribs. Moving it, she then struck a vicious kick to the midsection, followed by a cruel elbow to the back of the neck to trap him in between her limbs. Both moves earned her screams of pain from her already stunned brother. Finally, she released him, spinning around to aim a tae kwondo kick to the back of the neck. But he caught the oncoming leg, and swung his sister to the ground. The he grabbed her tail and squeezed it. "Not so tough now?!" A flushed look came over her face, and she fell to her hands knees, screaming in pain as a new wave of pain washed over her. "S-stop....y-you l-little bastard...!" She managed to protest. And he yanked at her tail and swung her around and finally let her go hurtling her into teh same rock he had once collided with not so long ago. BOOM! The dent he had made was now replaced by a body-shaped crater, a crucifix-style Chaya lying directly in it. She opened her eyes, putting on a snarl as her eyes refocused themselves onto Achina again. With a roar, she forced herself free from the rock, her energy completely obliterating it into pebbles. Making sure the same mistake wouldn't happen again, she wrapped her tail around her waist. "How dishonorable..." Achina mimicked her tail movement. "Dishonorable?" He echoed. "You were the one who threw a sucker punch! I wasn't even ready and you attack me!" "Sorry...." Her tone, however, said otherwise. "I assumed that was a way to catch me off guard." "I'm still a kid." He replied, knowing she was't really sorry. "I feel pain to ya know!" "Should I call the doctor, then?" She asked, mockingly and dryly. Her tone was laced with a slight amusement. "Shaddup!" The boy replied, his eye twitching as his tail could not. "The audience is getting restless, let's get on with the show!" "Hn." He began to power up his hair flying upright and he charged with a burst at his sister and punched her in the face, then performed a kick that connected with her chin, then finished up by slamming a punch in her gut. The first blow: a break in her jaw. The second blow: her neck snapping upwards. The third blow: a cough erupted from her lips, along with a mix of saliva and blood. Opening her eyes, she forced herself forward, unleashing a barrage of straight lefts and rights into the other sibling's gut, repeated machine guns into a weak barricade. Achina felt like he'd been dented. "She never did slack in her training...but mom taught her more harsh methods of fighting! I mean.,there's a photograph in her baby book that says ''Baby's first Destroyed City!" He fired a blast of chi at his sister. Her reflexes went to the rescue. She jerked her head to the side, allowing the ki blast to miss her by inches. Then, she quickly spun in a ballerina-like pirouette, raising her arm sto grip around Achina's neck tightly. A rough raising of her arms was all it took to send her brother in a new world of pain, his neck threatening to snap in half. "Still think you can win?" Achina raised both hands up forming a massive yellow ball. "I'm gonna regret this!" "MA..MASEDAN!" He mahed to choke out his attacks name and Chaya's eyes widened and he slammed the ball into her the explosion enveloping them both. Out of the smoke, a hard-hit Chaya was sent out of the smoke, skidding on her stomach across the unforgiving ground once more. Achina managed to maintain his standing position, but he, like his sister, was bleeding. He held out one hand and expelled a yellow beam at his sister's seemingly immobile body. Gritting her teeth in pain, Chaya front flipped to her hands and into the air, the blast just missing her barely. Landing on her feet again, she turned towards her brother, breathing heavily. "Nice reflexes little sister." Raising a hand, she slowly wiped the blood trickling down her mouth. "Are you really in a rush to die that badly?" She asked, her voice hoarse, but not loosing its trace of taunt. "You wouldn't kill me, I'm family." "Of course not. That would ruin the fun of torturing you out of your misery, right?" "I hate you." "That's good to hear. Now, come 'ere." Achina cupped his hands at his sides. "Any last words?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "Not until I die." She replied, her eyes gaining a much more calmer look to them. "Ka...me...ha...me..." She waited ever so patiently. "HA!" He fired a massive Super Kamehameha at the young female saiyan. WHOOSH! She vanished from the air, the large beam connecting with the air she had stood in, as well as the ground she was standing on. It was enough to create another large explosion, a blue-white light that enveloped to the size of a moon crater. Achina sighed and began to sense for his sister's chi. "Where are you?" WHOOSH! A pair of hands pressed against Achina's back, charging up with ki energy. "Check behind you..." Was the amused voice of Chaya, the taunt of victory ringing in both her tone and her brother's ears. She unleashed it upon him at the dreaded point-blank range, blasting him a clear distance away from her like a missile. He was sent flying but managed to grip the blast and throw it upward. "Damn you." Putting her fists on her hips, Chaya put on a small smile, teeth showing slightly. "You should learn not to declare victory so soon, big brother." Victory (or not) "You're just like mom!" Achina grumbled. "At least Mother has a sensible side." Chaya retorted, onyx eyes looking at her brother expressionlessly. "But you're just like Father, so I guess that makes us even." "At least Dad is fun!" Achina replied his eyes boring into his sister's. "Mom is a cold she-beast." "Thanks Achi!" Ahatake called up. "But your mom isn't a cold, she-beast. She's just scary." "That makes me feel a whole lot better." His wife replied sarcastically. "Oh, you aren't having fun?" Chaya challenged, raising her fists in a battle-ready position. "Then again, being on the firing end of my hands isn't much fun for anyone." "Don't worry Aurora it's just a thing with you." Ahatake said reassuringly. "You're pretty and scary." Aurora slightly shrugged. "If I don't, who will be?" She asked. "Your daughter." Ahatake replied simply. "Our daughter..." "Mainly yours. She doesn't respond to me like she does to you." Aurora sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Maybe it's because you spend so much time fearing her instead of actually getting to know her..." She replied softly. "She isn't that much of a killing machine when you do, really..." "She destroyed a whole city and you put it in her baby book!" A satisfied simle came across her face. "Yeah.... good times." Ahatake sighed. "I really must love you if I put up with stuff like that." Aurora just smirked in reply. Meanwhile the fight had continued with the children exchanging blows evenly. Punch against punch. Kick against kick. Every blow reveberated against once another, creating brief, but fierce shockwaves that rang into the air. Each attack, holding its own degree of strength, was being released against its wanted target with the greatest of ease. Nothing was being held back, as the two fighters struggled against each other ferociously. "You're...alot better than I'd..thought you'd be.." Achina panted, wiping blood from his face. Jumping back, the black-haired girl raised a fist to her mouth in order to swipe away the blood from her eyes. She wasn't much of a pretty sight to see either, whole body decorated in a plethora of bruises, scars, and scrapes, but her cool-headed expression never seemed to change. "For a yapper, you seem quite strong yourself." She commended. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult little sister." A small smirk climbed onto her face. "You act like a brat yourself, and yet you still call me little." "You're younger aren't you?" "That depends. Age, or way of thinking?"